Move on
by Kaisae
Summary: I suck and am unoriginal, so ain't took a Stan x Reader one shot and edited it so it was yaoi. The original story is To Forget and move on by Angel4Life001 on Deviantart. Everything is hers. I just edited it. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone


Kyle's P.O.V

"Really again?" I asked, annoyance lacing my words yet anger and worry. Yep! I admit it, I'm worried about the guy that doesn't know he's breaking my heart into pieces over and over again.

"Yeah... I'm going to hang out with the goths again." he replied, hanging up before I could even say a single word to protest against his decisions.

"Stan!" I cried in frustration, almost crushing the phone in my hand.

I need to get to him, he needs someone to be there to comfort him and that someone is going to be me. He isn't going to join the goths whether he likes it or not. So with that thought in mind, I ran to school. I got there quite quickly since it was only a few blocks away from my house. As it came into view I began to make out the lean figure of Stan garbed in black, heading towards the back of the school, the one and only place the goths hang around.

"Stan Stop!" I yelled quickening my pace, trying my best to stop the constant cycle of heart breaking and making up that doesn't only affect the couple but me as well. This isn't healthy for him and I want to do whats best for his health, I have to put a stop this.

" What is it Kyle? You know I feel far more comfortable after a heart break with the goths" he stated but I knew better than that.

"No Stan, you aren't. This isn't good for you..." I reasoned, grabbing his hand and staring intently into his hypnotizing azure, blue orbs. Searching for the real Stan in his eyes.

"It is good for me, I can be my gloomy self when I'm around them. They get rid of the aching feeling in my chest and understand how I feel, don't you see? It's best for everyone this way." his voice was deep and shallow with slight anger emanating from it.

" That isn't true Stan, please will you just listen? Wendy-"

"NO! You listen to me!" He shouted, furry as clear as a bell featured upon his face. Where did he go? Where was the Stan I knew and loved? " I am suffering from heart break here and you think you can just say the name of the girl that broke my heart?! Let alone suddenly become some sort of guardian and push me around, thinking you know what's best for me?! No, that's not happening Kyle! Now let go! I don't need you or anyone else but the goths." He harshly pulled his hand away from mine and continued on his way, a frightening look on his perfect face, breaking the image of his once wonderful handsomeness.

"Please don't!-" I desperately shrieked, never finding the right words to finish my sentence. Instead I just grabbed his dark, black shirt and pulled him into an embrace. He wasn't facing me but I didn't care, I have to tell him the truth.

He was tense and couldn't move from my sudden maneuver of closeness, seeing this I began to take advantage of things and turned his body to face me. I was now sobbing, I wanted to tell him how I truly felt, somehow knowing that if I did a great weight would be lifted from my chest. Locking eyes with him once more, I wondered whether this was the right thing to do and even through my doubt, my mouth seemed to move on it's own. The wondrous pools of blue I was being sucked into, swam with shock and the tiniest hint of worry after he looked at the state I was in but that didn't matter to me, I want him to know.

"Do you really know?," I whispered, my shaking hands gripping his arms, my face cast in a shadow with my eyes avoiding his own, afraid to see his reaction," I have been the one suffering for years here and you have the nerve to say that?!" my sudden out burst didn't only surprise me but him as well, my head shot up at that and my grip became firmer. Feeling confident in myself, I continued my monologue, "I have been there for you all these years, I supported you, cared for you and broke promises with others just for the sake of your needs," my voice was breaking as well as my very heart and soul but I kept going, "I know each and every one of your interests and secrets, heck I also know every embarrassing thing about you and even if those facts would make any other guy laugh their guts out or distance themselves from you, I've learned to respect your habits and accept you for who you are... and...and even if you keep prodding my heart, taring it into pieces and constantly playing with it as if it was your toy. I still find myself looking for a little light, some sort of hope that you'd accept me too." I confessed, "...I love you...there I said it, are you happy? I LOVE YOU STAN!" I shouted. Becoming a weeping mess as I clutched his shirt, dampening it with all my pent up sorrow.

After my tears and weeping decreased to silent whimpering I stepped away from him seeing a hurt expression on his face, his hands reached out to me but pulled away, his eyes avoiding mine. So that's how it's going to be huh? Fine then.

Stan's P.O.V

He stepped away from me, my body suddenly growing disappointed at the loss of his angelic and calming touch, causing me to reach out to him. Although at the thought of that I also thought of Wendy and it made me think I betrayed her, making me retreat from my approach.

"That's right,"he said his voice cracking again as another river of tears fell from his beautiful green eyes, my heart ached seeing him like this. How could I do this to him? "You would feel happier with Wendy wouldn't you? Fine then, I just want you to be happy, I'm so selfish, I'm really sorry Stan." and with that he ran away leaving me shocked and paralyzed to the spot. Don't go! My heart seemed to say but I never heard it, all I could do was stare at his back running away from me... how could I let this happen?

-Time skip-

-Still Stan's P.O.V-

I can't believe what happened and I don't know what to do. I am currently in bed, just waiting for my life to give me the punishment I deserve. I shouldn't have let my anger out on him, he did nothing to me so... so why did I hurt him?

-RING-RING-RING-

I picked up my phone. Seeing Wendy's number, I answered the call, it's time for me to settle it with her...

"Hello?"

"Hey Stan...um I wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart, could you please forgive me?"

"Um..."

-Time skip to the next day 12:30 am-

Wendy clung to my arm, smiling brightly as a question arose in my head.

"Hey, Wendy?" she hummed in response, signalling that she was listening, "What made you change your mind about me? I mean we didn't get back together like this so quickly before" I said sighing at the very end, knowing that the statement was true, we were like some sort of switch flipping on and off.

" Well, It was Kyle who convinced me actually, saying that he didn't like seeing you in such a state and begged me to take you back." he answered as we turned to Kyle, he was sitting alone, by himself as he stared at his lunch blankly. Why, why would he do something like that? And after what I did to him?! Wait! 'I just want you to be happy' he wanted me to be happy... so he continued to suffer on his own, fooling everybody with his fake smile. Why didn't I see this before? 'I love you' he said he loved me... I... I love him too!

" Wendy..." I said a pleading look on my face as I looked at her. I know she caught me staring at Kyle and knew my intentions, she just smiled and nodded slowly, approving my request.

Kyle's P.O.V

I saw him pick her up by the waist, smiling happily and spin her around, kissing her cheek after putting her down gently. Looks like he is happy with her, I'm glad but I just can't look at them any longer, I need some fresh air so I made my way towards the door that lead the way out of the lunch room, feeling the tears prick the corner of my eyes.

" Where are you going?" I heard an all too familiar voice behind me before my lips clashed with someone else's in a soft yet passionate kiss. It took me a while to kiss back but when I did I felt like I was in heaven. Stan.

" I love you too." he confessed after we broke apart, I was shocked and looked at Wendy. She was smiling a toothy grin and gave me the thumbs up. I looked back at Stan, he was back to his usual self and looked so happy. He was holding my waist and my hands were placed on his muscular shoulders, I felt an overwhelming joy consume me and it was wonderful.

" What took you so long?" I asked giggling and smiling into the kiss we shared after. Hearing wolf whistles and cheering in the background, I began to love my life again. This is my dream come true and if I am dreaming then I never want to wake up.


End file.
